Forum:Sam Taylor
Category:Archived Claim Name: Samuel "Sam" Taylor Gender:Male God Parent Choice 1:Mercury God Parent Choice 2:Vulcan God Parent Choice 3:Pluto Cohort Choice 1:4 Cohort Choice 2:3 Mortal Parent:Alexandra Taylor Age:18 Appearance:Sam is an 18 year old mulatto male. He is tall, standing at 6'2. He is slim in build and is only slightly muscular. He has gray eyes and long flowing blonde/black hair that goes halfway down his back.His hair is almost always being worn in dreads or however it fall naturally. He has a tatoo on his right arm: A Cadeuceus, SPQR, and __ lines. Personality: Sam is Mischievous and crafty. Described as being curious and always seeking more knowledge. At the same time he's very honorable and courageous. History: Samuel was born to Alexandra Tayloor and Mercury in 1993 in Los Angeles. Sam was even born with a long mane of hair. When Alex would cut it, the child would cry for hours. Mercury would tell her that it would be fine to cut his hair while he was young, but one day when he was older, his hair would be very important. Growing up, Sam was fairly content, living happliy in his home with his mother. Sadly enough, the peace in the child's life would soon end. soon monsters began to attack theri home, looking to kill Sam. In one such instance, gryphons smashed into their house, nearly causing it to collapse ontop of them. When he saw that his mother was in danger, he ran to her and took her upstairs, which he hadn't noticed he'd done with inhuman speed. The gryphons rushed at him,causing him to use his speed to dodge them the best he could. From the top of the stairs, Alexandra screams, "Sam!!" and tossed him a huge dirty bronze Spatha. He tried to catch it, but dropped it due to its weight. He tried to lift and swing the sword with no luck. Alexandra then ran down the stairs screaming, "Sam!!! Run!!!" as she tackled a gryphon. He obeyed his mother and ran as fast as he could, though he could have sworn he saw a gryphon being thrown from a window. He ran until he came across an old huge house that appeared abandoned. Having nowhere else to go, he decided to saty there for a while, as he felt unnaturally comfortable there. Just as he was about to sit in an odl dusty chair, two wolves appeared from nowhere and attacked him. With two wolves charging at him, he reacted as his reflexes kicked in. One of the wolves leapt at his face,while the other dived at his legs. He kicked the low one in the face and it flew across the room, then he ducked under the lunging one, grabbing its tail as it went by, then slamming it into the floor. The two wolves began to attack again, but then backed away as a chocolatey-red she-wolf approached him. Lupa took Sam in and allowed him to stay in the Wolf House for a year as she both physically and mentally trained him. In this time, she explained to him who he was, and the powers he had inherited from his father, Mercury. And that he had inherited the power of strength from his Ancestor, Hercules. She continues to explain how this power was tied to his hair, similarly to another of his ancestors, on which the story of Sampson was based. Over, the course of the year, Lupa had taught him how to fight using a gladius, often leading to him asking about his mother's Spatha, to which Lupa would simply respond, "All in due time, Samuel." On the night before Lupa would send Sam off to camp, Drakons attacked the Wolf house. Lupa and her wolves foght them initially until Sam tried to join the fight. She told him, "Samuel, the sword..." Lupa had driven the sword into the ground when Sam had first arrived, its hilt sicking out of the earth. Sam grabbed it and began to pull it out. The sword budged very slowly, barely inching out of the dirt. As he pulled, the dirty bronze blade began to vibrate and dirt and bronze began to fall off of it, revealing glowing gold underneath. When initally wrenched free, he held the sword over his head and the weight made him initially falter. Then a sudden surge of strength washed over him. He grinned and then dashed from drakon to drakon, slahing them to death before being able to properly react. After his victory, Lupa looked upon him fondly and sent him off to Camp Jupiter Powers/Abilities: Powers: Run at extreme, unnatural speeds Naturally cunning and clever, as well as a great thief Guile, a power which gains me control over a target by attempting to alter their thoughts, using a commanding tone. Levitation and flying Opening portals Change roads' destinations temporarily. Abilities Agile and Dexterous Expert in the use of a Spatha or Gladius, but is incompetent with any other form of weapon Skilled Freerunner Legacy:Being born a descendant of Hercules, Sam has inherited the power of superhuman strength. However, this power has both emotional and physical dependancies. The effectiveness and extent of his strength can be determined by his level of confidence in himself in the given situation, though he often loses control when angry. Also the general degree of his strength is dependant on the length or existence of hair on his head. the longer his hair, the stronger he becomes. Weapons: Nemean blade: Imperial Gold Spatha that once belonged to Hercules, and was passed down through his bloodline. The sword is cursed by Juno, dude to her hatred for Hercules, to be immensely heavy, beyond the capacity of a normal mortal to lift. It can only be lifted and thereby wielded by a descendant or Hercules, or someone that Juno herself deems worthy. Orignally a gift to Hercules from Jupiter, the blade is immensely resiliant, intended to compensate for the level of strength of the original and following wielders.